Floral foam has already been used for a long time as an aid for arranging cut flowers. The foam is used to hold the flowers in position and can absorb water and thus supply water to the flowers. It is also known that a floral foam of this type can be brought into contact with a solution of nutrients and/or preservatives. For instance, Australian Patent Application 95/24825 describes the adhesion of pieces of foam to a support. Said foam is saturated with water which can contain a preservative and subsequent insertion of cut flowers in the foam can take place.
The disadvantage of this well-known method is that the user has to work with nutrient solutions and has to choose the right quantity thereof. It will not take long before the dosage deviates from the right quantity to be used. An adequate action of the nutrients and preservatives is therefore not assured.